Eragon: New Feelings
by Gamingnerd006
Summary: It's been three weeks since the battle of the burning plains and Eragon hasna promise to full fill but the person he made the promise too has changed. what will happen read on to find out
1. New Feelings

_Hey_ guys it's my first fanfic so don't go hard on me. Anyways this is going to be a shorter fanfic, as well as being a lemon based one too so. Please review and favorite **Disclaimer I don own any characters that all Christopher paolinis**

 **Chapter 1**

It has been two weeks after the battle of the burin plains. And Eragon was tired and stressed, he had been working almost none stop after the battle helping the wounded , an increasing moral. But the day was over finally an he going to get some well needed rest. _He saphira. Hello little one, tired. Very._ Eragon replied _. How was your day. Good I caught some of the deer that the varden hadn't yet ran off._ Said saphira. _That's good I take it you had a good day. Yes._ Said saphira. _I plan on visiting elva and trying to reverse my spell tomorrow_ said Eragon. _Good idea little one, I was waiting to see if I would have to remind you my self_ she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes _I feel like I would not have liked your reminder. No I don't think you would have either_ she said letting a vision of Eragon being carried in he mouth through rows of tents. _I hope she isn't mad I haven't done it yet._ Said Eragon. _She shouldn't be if you explain why it took so long. I hope so._ Eragon said. _Goodnight saphira. Goodnight little one._

The next morning Eragon woke up and slowly got dressed and ha some nuts and fruits for breakfast. Before heading outside and waking up saphira. _Good morning saphira. Good morning little one, going to elva's? Yes_ was Eragon answer. _I'll be back in awhile, I'll contact you is I need you. Ok, see you later then. Bye saphira. Bye Eragon._ "Blodghram you can stay here if you want" "I'll accompany you if you don't mind" "That's fine" Eragon said. They then proceeded to elva's tent. " Blodghram you can stay outside I'll call if I need you" "Ok Eragon". Eragon knocked on the tent pole saying " can I come in?" " yes" came the answered call. Eragon pulled up the ten flap and stepped in surprised by seeing someone who looked like a 17 year old elva " Elva I that you" said Eragon uncertainty. ' yes you seemed surprised, why is that " she said but before he could answer she said " Oh, yes I forgot I have changed quite a bit of over the past weeks" she said. "yes you have, quite a bit" Eragon said as he was trying to keep a unwilling boner down as elva had grown quite curvy know as Eragon thought to him self _why am I thinking like this is it just cause of the stress and the fact that she's quite beautiful know. Stop he today himself. A Elva asked "_ areyouok _,_ youjustblankedoutwhilelookingatme _" "_ oh _,_ yes,I'mquite fine just tired is all" he replied" ok, I can guess why you're here?" she said questioningly " yes I am here to remove my curse, so at your will" he said motioning to her side " yes you can go ahead and do it" he slowly walked forward stopped in front of here knelt down placed a hand on her forehead head. He started speaking slowly in the ancient language. For five minutes he chanted then Elva cried out saying" I'm free I no longer here them without my say so, I can choose to hear them and I can also see what their heart wants" she immdently wrapped Eragon in a fierce hug startling Eragon while h thought quickly _she can see what people's heart wants I hope she doesn't see into mine other wise I'm screwed_. "Oh thank you so much Eragon it's stopped" " It's the least I could do I brought that up on you, it's my job to fix my wrong" he said quickly hoping to leave before she accidentally saw what his heart wanted, for he had already found himself before the battle thinking how cute she was and know she had an 17 year old body and he also liked her for more than just her body but also her personality. She suddenly pulled back and looked at Eragon with a look he couldn't place but one that made him close his eyes in preparation for the blow he thought coming.

 **Pov switch to Elva**

Her mind was racing, she had accidentally saw his hearts wants and saw herself there not just for her body but also for her as an person. She couldn't believe it she while having kinda hated him for the also liked him she always thought him so handsome and cute with his quirks ever since the day he came from the varden she had been trying to suppress a sexual feeling to his body as well as to him as a person. So when she saw that he had the same affection to her as she to him, she did the only thing she thought reasonable as she drew back and he closed his eyes. She kissed him, hard on his lips she could feel him not kiss back so she decided to pull back and try to apologize. But he pulled her back and kissed her fiercely, surprising her with it's intensity. "Why" was the only thing she could say as he pulled back abruptly. He said " I've always had feelings for you since I got back from Du Weldenvardern and they only intensified when I saw you today I guess you have had the same feelings" "I have since you got back all I could do was think about you and I was so worried for you during the battle" she said. "How far do you want to take this" says Eragon in response she places a hand on his groin and squeezes and whispers seductively into his ear "does this answer your question" he nods not trusting his voice as she is still squeezing. She sits back and he let's out a pent-up breath of air "before anything else happen I should place listening wards so we can't be heard" as he says this he stiffens up staring at the far tent wall as he gets progressively redder in the face. He relaxes and says " I forgot to sever my connection with saphira and she…. He drifts of his sentence stopping completely. "let me get those wards up" he says a I get red-faced at the fact saphira knows all of what was said.

 **POV switch (Eragon)**

I quickly shake off my embarrassment as I reach to the familiar nub of energy in the back of my mind and say "Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya" he quickly said "there no one can hear u-" he didn't finish his sentence as Elva slammed her lips on his he quickly kisses back and wrapped his arms around her just as she did the same. Her hand slowly trailed down to his and placed it on her breasts making her moan he pulled back and tugged on the end of her tunic, she helped him pull it off, he was surprised to find she didn't have a bra on. "You like what you see" she says nervously he marveled at her breasts they were high c-cup and we're perfect to him, he looked up and Said " their beautiful and perfect don't be embarrassed" he says a she gets very red faced and releases a pent-up breath "you don't need to be nervous, I like you for more than just your body" he says "yeah, say the one with all their clothes still on"

He quickly pulls off his shirt before starting to lightly massage her breasts "oh, uhh.." she moans he curiously places his lips on her right breast and licks, kisses, and sucks her nipple an breast all the while massaging her left one with his hand. " oh Eragon it feels so good" she says while running her hands up and down his chest lightly. She firmly pushes him down as he switches to her left breast with his mouth "what?" he says confused "cant let you have all the fun now can we" she smirked. She starts to slowly run her hands down his chest kissing his pecks and abs on the way down to his pants. He throws his head back for fear of losing control. She starts what feels like the age long descent of his pants down his thighs. Since his head is thrown back he doesn't see the look of nervousness Elva has on her face. Finally his member springs free from his pants and she feels her mouth go dry at the sight of it, _will it even fit?_ She takes his almost fully erect member in her hand and slowly pumps It up and down. She stops as she moves back up to his face kissing every inch of skin on the way there. " oh Elva why'd you stop?" he basically whined " her answer was to kiss him firmly on the lips "you should have known that I'm a tease"

"Could you please just go a little lower" " lower, ok" she slowly starts to kiss he way back down to his stomach were she starts to suck, nip, and bite the taut skin of his stomach " urgh, you know what this is doing to me" "I know, I'm seeing how long you self control lasts, quite impressive" " I'm so gonna get you back for this". She suddenly licks the tip of his member making tear none to subtle holes in the bedsheets. He groaned for the sudden pleasure then for taking it back again. Elva smiled mischievously and plunged mouth first on to his member, Eragon while had didn't see the smile didn't have any warning for the sudden heat around his member as well as the pleasure. " uhhh". She took 6 inches in her mouth pumping the remaining 3 with her hand. Eragon felt the familiar heat pooling in heat in his stomach heading down towards his groin. He tried to left Elva of his member but she just winked and redoubled her pace. " I.. I'm coming!" his hot seed exploded, and hit the back of her mouth she greedily sucked it all down, the suction causing him to expend the last of his seed into her mouth. " I… I guess I have nothing to satisfy you now" he said looking down " of course you do don't worry" she said before she starts to kiss him again. He then said " now let me help you" , he slowly pulls of her pants and once again sees no panties. He sees her pale slightly muscled legs, and what he could only describe as perfect groin, he looked up to see her biting he bottom lip anxiously "like what you see" she says nervously" he reaches out with his mind to hers to find it unguarded, but she instantly throws up barriers around her mind. He just waits, coaxing her out, pretty soon she lets him in and he shows her what he thinks all the love he has for her, and how perfect her body looks to him. She gasps as she realizes how much strain this is putting on his self control and immdently pushes him down to her groin area. He starts with a curious lick across he slit, she shivers, and sends the most complicated message she can, "MORE"

Eragon immdently rub the flat of his tongue up and down her slit as she shudders. " Eragon please" she moans, he then sticks his tongue as far in as possible, that sudden pleasure caused her to arch her spine so only her shoulders and feet were still on the bed. Eragon placed one hand on her stomach an held her down on the bed. He wiggles his tongue around and moves it in and out, she has constant hot flushes down her front and cold flushes down her back. She feels the familiar feeling of release coming so she quickly says " Eragon… stop…..I want you….in me" he could practically feel her embarrassment from in between her legs, he sits up and pulls her on to his lap, his member pushing into her stomach. She pushes him down and rises up on her knees, quickly sorting through the best way he thought to do it. And decides upon a action, Eragon who had trouble following her Line of thought, realizes to late what she planned to do an yells out " Elva, NO" he was to late, she dropped all her body weight on to his member. Someone cried out Eragon didn't know who, cause he could feel her pain. "Elva what were you thinking he could of hurt yourself" he said as she cried out in pain " Eragon unless you wanted to" Elva challenged " you couldn't hurt me, try". Eragon reached into the familiar nub of energy nub his mind and said " waíse héii" he could feel the energy rush through his arm and down to his fingers, but the magic just fizzled out when it reaches her stomach. " see" she said as she started to grind her hips onto him making them both Moan, " uhh". Her hip grinding soon became a up an down motion stretching her Core in ways she never thought possible. "uhh,Uhhh" she moaned. "oh,Eragon" he groaned. He started to meet her when she come down going deeper Every time. Soon he was hitting her in the g-spot every time. "OH, OHHH ,UHHH ERAGON,IM COMING" "ME TOO". Eragon exploded into just as she soaked him with her juices. "oh elva I…I..d..didn't mean to cum in you let me help push ii out" as her stomach was slightly bulging from the amount of cum in her. "Uh, y..yeah thanks" she says embarrassedly. Elva and Eragon start pushing on her stomach, which in turn makes most of the cum come out. "oh,uhhhh, I think I'm going to cum from the feeEl, oh never mind" she says as it comes making her cum from the feel of it. "well, I guess we're together now aren't we?" Eragon says " of course!, I don't just throw myself at anyone you know".

TheThe newly admitted couple quickly clean up and put back on their clothes. "well I better go before anybody gets suspicious of us, cause Blodghrams out there" she sighs and says" yeah I guess you better go see you later today?" "yeah bye, love you" "love you too" elva says as Eragon walks out of the tent while muttering "bye the way I just took off the listening spells bye " "bye". "hello, Eragon, enjoy yourself " " w..what d..do you mean?" Eragon stutters out. " you know Eragon, one thing about me being a wolf is my enhanced sense of smell" "o…oh s….so y..you could smell" Eragon says embarrassed. "yes, I could, oh, oh ERAGON" Blodghram laughs as he says this " do not worry no one else knows your secret is safe with me" "t…thank you Blodghram, l…lets go back to my tent" " following you Eragon"

Hey guys hope you liked it let me know if I should continue this I might regardless though if I have the time so anyways please review and favorite I would like so constructive criticism

See ya next time.


	2. Confused

Hey guys hoped you liked the last one, I apologize for the grammar and spacing mistakes my editor program messed up. But anyways I hope you enjoy the next chapter

 **Chapter 2: Confused**

 _I just don't get why we jumped into the deep end without knowing how to swim_ said Eragon _well you definitely know how to swim little one. HaHa. Very funny_ saphira, but I'm serious there was no build up. And it definitely wasn't a stress reliever. _Well little one I don't know_ _what you should do but,_ she said _you should definitely go tell Nasuada that you have cured Elva. Yeah I should but what if she finds out or Elva ends up there. Oh, little one, you can't escape it forever. I know but I would at Least wait till tomorrow or until Elva thinks we should say something. Very well but if you intend to sleep in Elva's tent tonight then you should go tell Nasuada now._ Eragon got very red faced at the sleeping in Elva's tent tonight _yeah I guess should. Bye little one. Bye saphira._ Eragon exited tent and took he time to look at the setting sun. It had already been most of the day since Elva and him *cough*. An he was worried if she would be there or be on the way there or have already told Nasuada and him not know. He was simply put, worried, about a lot of things. But he was always worried about something or other, but the time he was worried about one of the many very important things. But plenty of time for pondering later he thought. He quickly started off in the direction of Nasuada's tent. When he arrived he told me guards his business and waited to be admitted into the tent. " you can come in Eragon" came Nasuada's voice from inside. He stepped into the large tent letting the tent flap fall back into place behind him. " well it's nice to see you have finally dealt with Elva's ailment" "yes it was my duty's I was the one who placed it on her" he said trying to not get red-faced at the thought of Elva. " hmm, what's wrong Eragon, you seem…. Troubled" asked Nasuada, clearly seeing his struggle at not getting red faced " it is nothing I assure you" " hmm, if you so insist" she answered, then said " of course I am kind of interested in what troubles you and since I am currently bored, I could order you too tell me what is wrong since I am your liege lord" she said " oh please don't Nasuada" cried out Eragon unable to contain himself" he mentally scolded himself for slipping but, there was nothing he could do so he left it go for now. " hmm, that just makes me more interested I why, but I will not press further" just then the very person Eragon was trying to keep of his mind came into the tent, saw him and got a red as a tomato Eragon did likewise. "aww, this is why you looked through way you do then Eragon" Nasuada said while grinning like fool Eragon quickly looked at Elva and while mumbling a spell to silence the room, tapped his ear. She seemed to realize what he meant, and slightly nodded. "there now we can talk with out people hearing us and any information that may or may not be said".

 **Hey guys this is it for right now I just don't have the inspiration till I get some reviews. I will however be starting a Skyrim fanfic so stay tuned for that. Until then bye**


End file.
